Larala Dumian
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Szith Morcane, Deep Wastes, Upperdark | formerhomes = | race = Half-drow | sex = Female | age = | alignment = Neutral evil | patron deity = Lolth | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | occupation = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Larala Dumian was a female half-drow fang of Lolth who degenerated into insanity during the Silence of Lolth. Description Before Larala underwent her transformation as a fang of Lolth, she had dusty grey skin, but after adopting the fang scarab her skin became inky black with numerous tufts of hair covering it. Another notable product of her transformation was her elongated digits and limbs along with huge, multifaceted eyes. Additionally, she grew very sharp and long fangs. These physical changes, coupled with her black studded leather armor, made her seem to almost merge with the darkness around her. Personality Following the Silence of Lolth, Larala became highly paranoid and utterly convinced that the worshipers of Kiaransalee were responsible for Lolth's absence. Usually accompanied by the incessant whispers of Lolth, Larala became increasingly insane without them and would replace Lolth's whispers with quiet murmurings of her own. Abilities As a fang of Lolth, Larala had numerous abilities related to her transformation via the fang scarab. However, during the Silence of Lolth, these abilities disappeared. Possessions Larala wore magical black studded leather that made her incredibly quiet and hard to pick out of the darkness. In combat, she wielded a magically sharp scimitar. On her feet, she had a pair of winged boots that allowed her to fly, if needed. She kept herself protected with a lightly enchanted ring of protection and cloak of resistance. If pressed, she had learned enough about magic items to utilize a wand of magic missiles. Despite her considerable array of magical items, perhaps her most prized possession was her fang scarab, which was fused to her neck. In addition to this, Larala always carried a backpack full of adventuring gear suited to the Underdark. History When the Silence of Lolth struck in 1372 DR, Larala found herself bereft of the usual whispers from Lolth that had accompanied her for years. When she came across the cavern of Szith Morcane, she noted the slaughter that the Kiaransaleean cultists had wrought under the command of Dorina T'sarran and quickly blamed them for Lolth's disappearance. Larala found a small cave in the chasm wall opposite Szith Morcane where she could strike out from and take down the perceived cause of her growing madness. References Category:Females Category:Half-drow Category:Rogues Category:Fangs of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Inhabitants of Szith Morcane Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment